Diner Girl
by BrokenDreams33
Summary: based off of A Cinderella Story Hilary Duff version . My Zammie take on things, with plenty of twists to make it original instead of exactly like the movie. Cammie is treated like a servant by her stepmother and stepsisters. She meets a boy online, a boy she knows more about than her closest friends, a boy who goes to Roseville High like her. Will they meet? All normal, no spies!
1. Prologue

Hey! So this is my Zammie version of A Cinderella Story. I know what some of you will be thinking – neversaynevergirl already did that! But this isn't copied off her story, the characters aren't spies, and I asked her before starting if she minded and she said it was fine, so let me make it clear from the start, THIS IS NOT PLAGIARISM. This won't be a total copy off the movie either, it will have various twists and things, and the characters all belong to Ally Carter. In fact, pretty much everything belongs to Ally Carter, apart from the plot, which is also not mine, it belongs to whoever wrote A Cinderella Story (I don't know the name). Also, before I start, this is from the Hilary Duff version, not the Selena Gomez one! Sorry Selena fans, but I've never seen that movie, only the Hilary Duff one. So here goes: PROLOGUE CPOV

Everybody has their own story. Sometimes, they're fairytales. Sometimes the main character is a beautiful princess, with flowing golden hair and glittering sapphire eyes. Sometimes she finds her Prince Charming and they live happily ever after.

But sometimes it doesn't work out like that.

See, there are plenty of popular, girly, gorgeous cheerleaders at Roseville High and most of them seem to have already found their Prince Charmings aka football players. To be fair, according to the gossip that travels around school, half the Prince Charmings cheat on the princesses and mess them around.

My life, though…that's a different story. If you found all the princesses stories in one section of the bookstore, it would be fiction. My story is the one that's on sale because the store wants to get rid of all the copies as fast as possible since no one ever bothered to read it. Nobody takes a look at my story, no one wants to know anything about me. Sure, I have friends, but it's a pretty select group.

So do you still want to hear my story? Feel free. I'm happy to tell it. I'll start at the very beginning, and carry on till the epilogue. But be warned, I'm not a princess. I'm more like the serving girl who works in the kitchens, scrubbing floors and working to please those more important than herself.

Everybody has their own story. And this is mine.

Sooooo? What do you think? Review and let me know! I know it's really short, but I'm hopefully going to have the first chapter up today if I don't get interrupted while I'm writing by my annoying sister.

**Sophy**

**XxXxX SENDING VIRTUAL HUGS XxXxX**


	2. 1 Sunday Evening Shift

Here I am again. Thanks neversaynevergirl for saying I can write this.

**The first chapter will be dedicated to **purplebutterfly12 **because they were the first to review. Thanks, I really appreciate it xxx**

Here's chapter one! Let me know what you think by clicking REVIEWWWWW. CPOV

So it all began when Dad met Joanna Ferguson. **A.N. I have nothing against that name it's just the first one that came into my head! Please don't take offence. **She was pretty, young, flirty. He fell for her pretty darn hard. Oh and did I mention her two lovely daughters, who were the same age as me? I was eight at the time.

So there he was, falling in love, and my mom died when I was a baby, so he decided to go for it and marry her when they'd only known each other a couple months. Her kids, Melissa and Jessica, were apparently 'bound to be best friends with me.' **A.N. nothing against those names either, I actually wanna call my kid Melissa when I'm older.** Not that I didn't like them, they were just a bit too materialistic for me.

It was all going swimmingly, then all of a sudden, my dad's dead – cancer, like with Mom – and Joanna takes over Dad's diner. That was the first thing she did – there wasn't a will, so she got everything – after he passed away. She changed the name from _Matt's Diner_ to _Joanna's Diner_. She painted it a vile shade of pink. It went downhill, but we still got plenty of customers because my Aunt Abby stayed working there. She was my mom's sister, and she'd worked at Dad's diner for as long as I could remember. I loved her more than anything. She was there for me after Dad passed away, and Joanna, Melissa and Jessica most definitely weren't.

After the diner had been changed for the worse, things at home started changing. We moved out of our cosy house and she found tons and tons of money in the bank that he'd been saving. It was only later that I found out he'd planned on giving it to me if I didn't have enough for college tuition. There was millions more in there than was needed for college, and I had no idea how he got it. Anyway, so we moved into this mansion with a pool and tennis courts and everything. Melissa and Jessica could finally have anything they wanted, Joanna could get a boob job, they were ecstatic. But a year or so later, Joanna got me to help out with household chores. And then I was doing the twins' homework for them, and I was cleaning so she didn't have to waste money on a cleaner, and when I was old enough I started working in the diner.

I'd never been popular at school, but I had friends. The number of friends got smaller and smaller because I had less and less free time. In the end it was just me, Jonas, Liz and Nick. Grant and Macey ditched us for the popular crowd a few years back.

My story is set when I'm seventeen. Recently, I've been talking to this guy. Not in person, or on Skype or anything. Just emailing and texting. I had no idea what he looked like, or what his real name was. I called him Blackthorne Boy, because that was the college he wanted to go to. See, he wanted to be a singer, he was always telling me. His parents wanted him to play football his whole life, but that wasn't what he wanted. Blackthorne Boy wanted to go to the University of Blackthorne. He couldn't tell his parents about it because of their dream about football, but he talked to me about it all the time, and I knew how he felt. I wanted so badly to go to the Gallagher Academy of Performing Arts and study dancing and singing. It had been my dream ever since I was in my baby bouncer.

Blackthorne Boy and me had met in a chat room. We talked all the time about all sorts of things, not just singing. He called me Gallagher Girl, and I got a little thrill every time I saw it there on the screen.

You wanna know the best part? He goes to Roseville High like me! We haven't told each other out names because guessing is really fun, and besides, if he knew who I was he'd be disappointed. Anyone would be disappointed to find out the person they'd been talking to for the past three months was Diner Girl – that's what everyone called me, because that's where I worked. That was what they knew me as. Half of Roseville High probably didn't even know I was called Cameron Morgan (although I hated Cameron and everyone called me Cammie).

"_CAMMIE!_" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud screech.

I ran down the stairs two at a time, coming to an abrupt halt in front of my stepmother.

"Yes, Joanna?" I said in a polite tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Where have you been, you worthless girl? You're supposed to be doing the evening shift at the diner tonight," she cried in her nasal voice.

"I'm sorry, no one told me I was working tonight, I don't normally work on Sundays—" I started, but she cut me off.

"Well you're working now whether you like it or not, missy, so get to the diner!"

"But Joanna, I'm really sorry but I have this huge math test tomorrow, and I'm so bad at math, I need to study for it and—" I objected, but she just interrupted me again.

Shaking her head she said, "No. Just no. Don't be so selfish, Cammie. I really expect better from you. Help me out here, go to the diner, and be your father's daughter! I don't need any crap **A.N. FYI I don't swear!** from you right now. I've got to be up early, I'm getting my breasts done again. Now off you go."

I had no choice. Ten minutes later I was pulling into the parking lot outside Joanna's Diner, cutting the engine and getting out of my beat-up blue Chevy pickup truck. I nearly tripped over as I reached the back door, but I caught myself on a counter. Then I was putting my uniform pale green apron on over the top of my skinny jeans and plain blue tank top. I walked over to a table full of teenagers and put my notepad and pen down on the table so I could scrape my hair into a loose messy bun as quickly as possible.

"Hey, what can I get you guys?" I asked. That was when I realised, too late, that they were not only students at Roseville High, but they were the most popular of the popular crowd. Zach, Tina, Courtney, Grant, Josh, Macey and Kim. Kings and Queens of Roseville High. Tina was looking at me as though I was a mere slave compared to her role as Queen Tina Walters. Which I was.

I snapped out of it when I heard Macey saying, "Look who it is. Diner Girl. You do know I only agreed to come here because I heard you don't work Sundays, right?"

Unable to think of a response that wouldn't be rude, I simply said, "I can come back later if you aren't ready to order yet…?" trailing off so it came out like a question.

"Nah," Zach said, "Macey's just being a bitch." **A.N. again, I don't swear, just for the purposes of the story.**

"Zachary Jason Goode, don't you _dare_ call me a bitch!" Macey nearly shrieked. Gosh, she sounded like Joanna when she went that high pitch.

Zach ignored her and turned to me, saying what they all wanted while I wrote it down as quickly as humanely possible so I could get away from their table fast. I didn't like Zach, he was cocky and rude and completely not my type, but I didn't want to judge him because he had just saved me from Macey McHenry, so I was darn grateful. Macey had hated me ever since she became popular, which led to Zach's girlfriend Tina hating me too, and I'd thought they all hated me. That was, until Zach called Macey a bitch **A.N. I DON'T SWEAR…but I guess you know by now so I'll stop with these annoying author's notes** and said 'please' when he finished.

I fled the table and kept to the other side of the diner until their orders were up. Then I had no choice but to take their food over. I put it all down, and got a couple of thanks yous, but then as I was walking away, Macey's foot magically appeared in front of me, and before I had time to register anything, BAM, I was flat on my face. And you know what makes it even worse? I get nosebleeds a lot. Like all the time. **A.N. I actually do get TONS of nosebleeds, it sucks.** So as soon as my nose hit the floor, warm blood is trickling steadily into my mouth and I'm running outside to the parking lot, my hand over my nose, tears stinging my eyes because it had really hurt.

"Oops! My bad!" I heard Macey's voice giggle as I ran. I slowed down once I was outside, and walked over to a low wall on the edge of the lot. Sitting down, I pulled a packet of Kleenex out my pocket – I was always prepared for nosebleeds, it became a habit – and wiped away the blood, then held another one to my nose, waiting for it to stop.

That was when I heard footsteps coming over, and I looked up to see…

**Dun dun DUUUNNN! Cliffy!**

**So I hoped you guys liked chappie uno. Review to say what you think! If it's that bad, tell me and I'll stop. Thank you for reading.**

**Sophy**

**;)**


	3. 2 Girl Talk & A Text

You probably all thought it would be Zach – well some of you did. Well, ya thought wrong! Zach may have been nice to Cammie, but that doesn't mean he's ditching his friends for her just yet Thanks Last chappie:

"_Oops! My bad!" I heard Macey's voice giggle as I ran. I slowed down once I was outside, and walked over to a low wall on the edge of the lot. Sitting down, I pulled a packet of Kleenex out my pocket – I was always prepared for nosebleeds, it became a habit – and wiped away the blood, then held another one to my nose, waiting for it to stop._

_That was when I heard footsteps coming over, and I looked up to see…_

CPOV

…Aunt Abby.

"Hey there, squirt," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I blinked, trying to stop any tears from escaping. She raised one eyebrow as if to say she knew that the pain coursing through me from the fall on top of the fact someone I used to be best friends with intentionally hurt me – not just physically – was bringing me close to tears. She didn't comment though, instead she sat down on the wall next to me and pulled a packet of Kleenex out of her own pocket for when I ran out.

"Thanks," I muttered, opening the packet. There was a silence while she wrapped a warm arm round my shoulders and I leant my head on her shoulder, just resting for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me after a while.

I had to think about that one, because I knew that unlike most people who asked that, she wanted an honest answer. "Kinda…betrayed."

Aunt Abby nodded, saying, "I remember when you guys were inseparable. You were the closest friends I'd ever seen. You two and Liz were like the three musketeers. I don't remember you being on your own any Saturday night, you were always having slumber parties with them."

"I remember that," I sniffled. "We told each other everything. She knew more about me than Dad did."

"Look, sweetie, if she treats you like that then she isn't worth a single one of your tears," Aunt Abby told me in a firm tone. "That girl ran off the second things got complicated for you. Now you tell me, is that a real friendship? Does a real friend just untangle themselves when things get messy, or do they stick right by you until it's all okay again?"

I looked up at her baby blue eyes that were so similar to mine. I looked just like Aunt Abby, and judging by photographs, I looked like my mom too.

"You're right," I replied, "Macey isn't worth this. I shouldn't be crying over her. She wasn't ever really my friend. It was always Liz. People overlook her because she's quiet and shy. She's like me."

"So are you going to cry about Macey McHenry ever again?" she asked. I shrugged. "Okay, okay, let's go back to my place, you can stay the night. I'll make sure you don't get in trouble with Joanna for leaving work early. You could do with ice cream and movies. How does that sound?"

I shook my head quickly, "No, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll just go home. I can tell Joanna I threw up or something."

"Are you sure?" concern coated her voice.

"Yeah. Thanks, Aunt Abby. I'll see you soon."

"Phone me when you're home, let me know you got back safe."

I always phoned her when I got home late at night. She was more like a mother to me than Joanna could ever dream of being.

*************************Time*skip*to*next*morning**********************

My sad excuse for a car pulled up in front of Liz's family's front drive. I got out and walked up to her front door, ringing the bell. Her mom answered the door. She was petite and blond like Liz, but her Alabaman accent was stronger than Lizzie's.

"Hello, Cammie!" she said in her southern voice. "I'll just get Liz."

"Thanks, Mrs Sutton," I said with a grin, going to wait in my car for Liz. She emerged a few minutes later, tripping over her own feet as she got into the passenger side. "Hi Lizzie."

"Hey, Cam! Have you finished your history essay yet?" she asked, not waiting for an answer because she knew it would be no – I had no free time for homework, thanks to Joanna. "I'll help, we can do it at lunch."

I smiled gratefully at her. Liz was always too nice to me. "Thanks so much," I said as I revved the engine in an attempt to get to school on time, "but you really don't have to."

She frowned at me. "I know that, silly. I want to help. What are friends for, eh?"

I grinned and we rode the rest of the way in companionable silence. As we walked to homeroom, my cell vibrated. I glanced down at the screen and saw the words 'New Message' flashing across it. I quickly unlocked my cell and read it.

its so weird thinkin we r in the same buildin but i dunno who u r! wen can i meet u? xxxxx

**What do you think? Please review! It gives me motivation to update SOONER and LONGER CHAPTERS!**


End file.
